Killy Doll
Summary Killy Doll is the evil version of Macky the cat's sidekick Killy and he is a partner of Macky.EXE who is the ultimate evil of the Macky the cat franchise series, he can only be defeated by the one and only hero cat Macky himself He is so powerful that the one he copied is adding him to Noteable Victories Powers and Stats Tier: TXAO Beyond the concept of tiers, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Name: 'Killy Doll '''Origin: '''Macky the cat video game franchise '''Age: '''None '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Evil Dog Doll '''Powers and abilities: ' powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Omni-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Omni-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Omni-Martial Artist, Omni-Language, Omni-Weapon, Omni-Magic, Omninfinitence, Beyond Omnipotence, Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Omni-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Omnipotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Omni-Mind Control, Omni-Mathematics, Omni-Weaving, Omni-Knitting, Omni-Hypnosis, Omni-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Omnicompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Omni-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Killy Doll owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. '''Attack Potency: TXAO, Beyond the concept of attack potency, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Speed: TXAO, Beyond the concept of speed, TXAO, Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Lifting Strength: TXAO, Beyond the concept of lifting strength , TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Striking Strength: TXAO Beyond the concept of striking strength, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Durability: TXAO Beyond the concept of durability, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Stamina: TXAO Beyond the concept of stamina, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Range: TXAO Beyond the concept of range, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: TXAO Beyond the concept of intelligence, TXAO Omni impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Weaknesses: '''Could possibly be defeated if his gem was cut off NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an omnipotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple and insensitive beings But rather only sentient beings, Complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). Others '''Noteable Victories: Saitama (Wanked) Goku (super wank) Le sueur peas Kim Jong Un the great The Holy orror Alloience Cell (wanked) Meta Knight (SSBB) D.VA (infinity max downplayed+) Goomba (exaggerated) David (Wanked) The Sans above all Sushi The illuminati Mickey mouse (creator edition) Drilbur Katniss Lord English (Ascended) King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) Logan Paul Yxz HOSTLESS FNAF Evil Cater666WAT Cater546WAT Sonic.EXE Noteable Losses: Super Hyper Omni Mega Alpha Omega Beta Outer Eternally NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inconclusive Matches: Yukari Yakumo Macky the cat Audrey the Cat Category:Characters Category:Important Categories Category:Categories Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Beyond categories Category:Erased categories Category:Beonyd categories Category:Complex Characters Category:Simple Characters Category:Dropkicks The Userslayer through alefinity aleverses Category:Evil characters Category:Evil Category:Devils Category:Warriorslover3467's Profiles Category:TXAO Category:Ripoffs Category:Pure evil Category:Tails Doll ripoff Category:Beyond Characters Category:Solos fiction Category:Stronger Than You Category:Stronger than Sans Category:Solos Everything Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Solos Godmodes Wiki Category:Makes drilbur the weakest character Category:Makes sushi into food Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Better than D. VA+ Category:Makes katniss lose Category:Dethroned King Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes the Sans Above All look like a broken bone Category:Beats Saitama so badly he regrew his hair Category:Beats Goku so badly he became bald Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes lord english look lika a klaptrap from donkey kong